


When the stars go blue

by ssssipe



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, harry has no self control, post-proposal fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssipe/pseuds/ssssipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis proposes, Harry promises they will break the news to others together. He tells everyone anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the stars go blue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, its been ages! heres my newest one, hope you like it x

“...So Harry, will you marry me?” Louis finally utters out through his tears that were slinding down on both of their cheeks.

“Yes, yes, million times yes!” Harry shouts happily, leaning down to kiss his new fiancé who was kneeling down in front of him.

After they have calmed down and Harry has showed Louis his wedding plan notes from his phone that he had collected, they make an agreement.

“So, you promise not to tell anyone before it’s the right time? I want to do it together. And tell everyone about how you squealed when I pulled the ring out of my pocket”, Louis grins, holding both of Harry’s hands between his.

“Yeah, but soon though. I hate that you have to leave tomorrow”, Harry pouts, remembering that Louis was due to leave tomorrow to go see his old friends back in Doncaster, while his family was on a vacation somewhere warm. He wasn’t able to come along with him, but it was alright, it had been ages when Louis last saw them.

“Mm. But as soon as I get back, we will tell everyone important”, Louis promises and pecks Harry’s ring finger, smiling softly.

-

Harry hadn’t seen Ed in ages and he was greatful this break gave him time to see his friends back in England. Ed had greeted him by hugging him tightly and looking at him weirdly.

“What’s wrong with you? You look like you’ve just seen a thousand kittens”, he says, taking in Harry’s very blissed out face. He still hadn’t recovered from the proposal, and the fact that he was engaged for Christ’s sake. He had been wearing a dopey smile since Louis left after some morning-and-engagement sex.

“Oh, I’m just happy, nothing to worry about. Wouldn’t mind seeing a couple of kittens though. Speaking of, where’s...”

“Don’t pull my cat into this. Tell me what’s going on”, Ed laughs, but looking at him demandingly.

Harry was in an internal battle. Louis wouldn’t mind if he told one person, right? How did he think he would be able to keep something like this to himself anyway. And besides, Louis wouldn’t even find out.

“Okay, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone!” He says, trying to put on a stern face but failing, his smile pushing through. Ed nodded.

“Louis proposed”, he reveals quickly, a giddy smile on his face.

Ed stares at him blankly for a minute and then smiles widely, saying: "About time, innit!" 

After a celebratory hug they settle down on a couch with beers and Ed's cat.

"So, I have always wished that when me and Lou get married you would sing there", Harry says quetly, with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, 'course. It will be the perfect time to sing the song I wrote for you."

Harry gapes at him. "You wrote a song for us?!"

Ed laughs and says: "yeah, a long time ago. You give the best inspiration for a cheesy love song."

Harry pouts, but once again a smile breaks through it.

After chatting about wedding plans and about what they have been doing in the time they haven't seen each other (but still mostly wedding plans) Harry remembers again that he has broken his promise to Louis.

"Fuck, what am I gonna tell Lou, I promised not to tell anyone about the engagement..."

With a teasing grin and without saying anything, Ed reaches for his phone and puts it to his ear, pushing a few buttons.

"Hey mate, who're you calling? What's that face? Ed!" Harry panics, trying to grab the phone.

Ed laughs and laughs even harder when the person he's calling answers.

"Hey mate, I'm just here with little Hazza and as you might guess, he has broken down and told me some exciting news", Ed snickers while Harry has stopped wiggling and stares at him with a horrified look.

"Yeah, yeah, he can't be stopped when it comes to you two. But anyways, all I wanted to say is that congratulations, it was about time you fuckwit", Ed says and ends the call promising to smack Harry in the head for him, because Louis was never a man of domestic violence himself.

Later Harry texts with Louis.

sorry :( wont happen again x

❤️Fiancé❤️: knew u wouldnt keep the thing to urself dummy

the thing? really lewis? i thought this meant smthng to u

❤️Fiancé❤️: ha ha. but promise me that this was the only time, i wanna be there when we tell ppl !! :)

yeah yeah, im sorry baby, i just had to tell some1 :( x

❤️Fiancé❤️: its ok, cant wait to tell the others !  
❤️Fiancé❤️: and see u :) xxx

-

After meeting Ed, Harry survives without telling anyone else for a day. But then Liam and Sophia come for a visit.

While having so little time to ever actually be at their home, Harry had been hanging around the house alone, cleaning and (he hated to admit) pretending to be a bit of a housewife.

When he hears the doorbell ring, he quickly puts the pie he’s baked into the oven, and goes to open the door without thinking further.

“Hii!” he greets, pulling Sophia to his arms first. He doesn’t know Sophia too well, but well enough to know she’s good for Liam. He still didn’t think she would bertray him this way.

“Harry Styles, what on Earth is this!?” she squeals, grabbing his left hand.

Harry’s heart jumped to his throat. Shit. He had forgotten to take the ring off.

With a failed attempt to cover the ring, he defeatedly pushes his hand forward, giving a better look of the ring.

“Fuck”, he mutters, face palming.

“Oh my goodness! This must have cost at least fifty thousand pounds!” Sophia states, looking at the ring close, awed. Harry blushes and smiles sheepishly, proudly showing off his ring for the first time.

“I can’t believe you guys got engaged and didn’t tell us! Who else knows? Don’t tell me Zayn knows already because I swear...” Liam rambles, looking like something between an excited puppy and an angry kitten.

“No! We were supposed to tell everyone together! Only Ed knows and it wasn’t planned either! I’ve just been alone at the house and I just forgot to take the ring off, you know? But it’s so beautiful! Like, just this morning I spent a full hour taking pictures of it in various places in our house. I have a full album in my phone. Shit, Lou is gonna get so mad...” Harry explains, talking full speed and looking concerned.

“Well, all I can say is that I’m so happy for you. I’m gonna save my speech for the wedding, but if there’s anyone who is destined to spend their lives together, it’s you two”, Liam says, pulling the younger singer to his arms, both fighting back tears.

“Thanks. It just sucks that Lou isn’t here. The fucker drove back to Donny yesterday, leaving me here trying to keep this thing to myself! What the hell am I gonna tell him now...”

“Well, it’s Louis so he will love you anyway, regardless of what you tell him”, Liam smiles and pats him in the back. “I mean, a fifty thousand quid ring? He’s gone for you bro.”

-

Nick invites him to some party later, but he chooses to stay at home, still not getting enough of his alone time at their house. He’s sorry, because he has not seen Nick in ages, and tells him he’s gonna make it up to him.

“How are you gonna make it up to me, love? My best gay friend is abandoning me because he wants to stay at home and plan for his wedding! That’s cheap Harold, real cheap”, Nick says on the phone, seemingly a bit drunk already, and Harry immediately panics.

“Where did you hear? Oh my God, who else knows? Does everybody know? Jesus, what is happening! Nick, you have to promise me-” He says fast, already pulling out his manager’s number from his other phone.

“What, Harry? What are you on about? Who knows about what? I swear to God mate, you’re the weirdest...” Nick laughs confused, and then stops short. Harry probably should’ve remembered that he has always talked about wanting to get married, and now he has fucked up. Again.

Somehow he knows the exact moment when Nick figures out what Harry has just slipped out.

“Harry Edward Styles, are you telling me that that little fucker has finally gathered the guts to ask you to marry him, and this is how I’m finding out? Seriously, this is low, especially from you”, Nick says emotionless, but Harry knows he isn’t being completely serious.

“Um, surprise?” He says warily, fully knowing it’s a waisted attempt.

“Hey, everybody, little Hazza boy is finally getting married!” he hears Nick shout to someone, and that someone ends up being a quite a few someones, based on the number of shouts that he gets back.

“Nick, no! You can’t tell anyone! This isn’t happening... I’m such a bad fiancé and it hasn’t even been a week yet”, he says, ready to burst into tears.

“Whoa, mate, calm down. There’s only people you know here, and they won’t tell anyone, I give you my word. We’re just really happy for you. You two really deserve this”, Nick says, going unusually serious and Harry immendiately feels better.

“Thanks mate, I’m really happy, too.”

-

When Louis is due to return home the next day, Harry invites Niall and Zayn over for a game night. He makes a promise to himself to not tell anything about the engagement. In fact, they won’t even be talking about Louis at all.

When they arrive, they jokingly say they are glad Louis isn’t there because he would beat their asses at FIFA again, and Harry barely remains from shouting: “I’m getting married to him!”

The night goes well, they drink a couple of beers and strum a bit of guitar, talking about anything that doesn’t involve Louis.

When the clock is drawing close to midnight, Zayn asks a question that startles Harry.

“Ok, tell us what’s going on? Clearly there’s a good reason Louis has fucked off to Donny when you’re not even talking about him”, he says, looking him straight in the eye.

“Yeah, if everything was alright you would just be moaning about how you miss him”, Niall adds, looking concerned as well.

Fuck, this can’t be happening again. Harry doesn’t want to tell them the truth but he doesn’t want them to think he’s a bad boyfriend either. That’s the last thing he is. He’s a brilliant boyfriend (fiancé), although he doesn’t know if he still is after what he’s going to do.

“No, oh my God, I can’t believe I’m doing this, shit”, he laments, just wishing to have Louis at his side again.

“What is it? Is it something really bad? Oh Harry, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I’m sorry I asked, let’s just...” Zayn rushes out to say, taking in Harry’s pained expression (of internal battle).

“I’m getting married!” he shouts, looking happy as ever, not unlike everytime he’s said those words before, and then grimacing again. “But I’m not supposed to tell you this, it was supposed to be a secret, fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this again! I was planning on the supper and everything for the perfect moment when me and Lou were supposed to tell you, shit, it would’ve been so nice, all our friends and family, wine and...”

The older boys get him to shut up by hugging him tightly and shouting their congratulations.

“Show the ring, show the ring! It was Louis who proposed, wasn’t it? Of course it was. How did he do it? Tell everything!” Niall pleads excitedly, but luckily Harry has enough self control to not say a word.

It was Louis’ job to tell about how he ’squealed’ and how he arranged the whole proposal and then Harry would tell everything from his point of view while looking deeply and lovingly into Louis’ eyes. It would be the perfect engagement story in history, and they were gonna do it together.

-

When Louis returns, Harry is swinging open the front door and running to his car, taking him to his arms and kissing him deeply. After they have caught their breaths, Louis slides his hands from Harry’s neck to his hips, whispering cheekily: “Has my fiancé been good?”

Harry immediately freezes, and Louis notices. “Um, about that... Before I tell you, I suggest you try to remember how much you love me and how you’re never gonna stop loving me, whatever happens... You kno- Auch!” He stops when Louis smacks his arse, hard.

-

After they have raced each other inside, had some half-angry, half-loving sex and after Harry has apologized at least fourty times, Louis tells him something, too, when they are lying on the bed.

“I might have told Stan.”

Harry looks at him sith wide eyes. “You didn’t! And you’re just yelling me about how I’m a bad fiancé, fuck-”, he says accusingly, getting interrupted by Louis’ lips on his.

“Hey, you just almost told the whole country when you told Nick, I’m pretty sure I’m not on the same level at this promise-breaking-thing as you”, he laughs queitly, pecking him on the lips again. “And when have I ever said you’re a bad fiancé? If it’s up to me, there’s no one more perfect than you.”

“I just, you know, I felt so bad for breaking the promise, but I just kept doing it again and again and... I’m so sorry, baby”, Harry mutters, capturing Louis between his limbs under the covers and burying his head into his neck, pressing a kiss there.

Louis chuckles and cards his fingers through his hair comfortingly. “It’s okay, love”, there’s still our moms.”

“Oh shit, they’re gonna kill us when they find out they were the last ones to hear”, Harry laughs. Then he pulls out his ring on his finger for Louis to kiss, and falls asleep, finally his favorite person on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and kudos are the reasons i live x


End file.
